Forbidden Reunion
by Murderus-aura-chan
Summary: The Pokemon World was taken over by team plasma. Everyone in the entire wolrd became half human pokemon because of team plasma's experiment. However, a girl named Menma Verimillion was saved by a human Luxio, and she is now the only human in the entire world. The two friends battle against team plasma, and on their journey, it becomes a journey of love.


**Forbidden Reunion**

**Chapter 1: The last human**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Hello Pokemon fans!**

**Michael: This is another fabulous story created by me!**

**Menma: That's cool... I guess ^^"**

**Mike: Meh, lets just get to it.**

**Michael: Well ya bros know the drill. Mike or Pokemon doesn't belong to my friend Chan here.**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Get ready, get set, READ!**

* * *

**Menma's pov:**

It was a frightening situation. Team plasma took over the world, and experimented every single human on Earth, well expect for me. I was the only human left on Earth. My name is Menma Vermillion, also known as Mavis Vermillion, but people just call me Menma. (**AN: I wanted to use Mavis from Fairy Tail cause she looked pretty, but because I am, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR MAVIS!)** I was originally suppose to be experimented on, but a human Luxio saved my life when I was about to be fused with a Raichu. I wanted to thank him, but he disappeared when I was able to get the chance.

"I wonder where he is...? I want to thank him..." I thought.

I was walking around town in a cape. I had long golden hair and green eyes. I wore a wing accessory on the sides of my head and was originally wearing a long dress with a robed on top of it. But if people found out that I was a human, it wouldn't be good, that's what I know. I had to hide my face by growing my bangs to cover my eyes so people wouldn't see me as a human. I also had to where a hood so people would think I was hiding my ears _Pokemon_ ears.

"Everyone in the world... Is now a half human Pokemon..." I muttered.

Team plasma wanted to do an experiment on humans and try to fuse Pokemon DNA with human DNA. Sadly, their experiment worked, and now they transformed all humans into Pokemon, well half. I was the only human because of that half luxio. I sighed as I walked. I bumped into a boy and I fell down.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said apologizing.

"Watch it kid! I was just experimented... SO I AIN'T IN MUCH OF A GOOD MOOD!" The man I bumped into screamed.

When I looked at his face, it was a half human Salamance! I heard that they were pretty strong. He was about to attack me so I tried to block the attack with my hands. He used outrage and I got flown to a small market and accidentally destroyed it. After that, I caused a scene. I got up weakly and tried to keep balance.

"Why don't we fight?!" The half Salamance yelled.

I didn't want to fight, heck I didn't know how to! The only thing I could do was curl in a ball and try a useless attempt to defend myself or run. I decided to run. I ran out of town, but the Salamance was chasing me into the forest. I tried running, but the Salamance was faster. I found I cave and thought that maybe that place could be a good place to hide. I ran into the cave and his behind a big rock. I curled in a ball and started to tremble. I heard the Salamance trying to look for me, which was a very frightening experience. After a while, I peaked out the cave and the Salamance was gone.

"I... I think it's alright t... To leave..." I said as I was about to exit the cave.

However, when I stepped out, I felt like someone grabbed my hand and pulled me down! I fell down on the ground and someone pinned me down! I looked at the person's face, but the cave was so dark I couldn't see anything. "Who are you? Why are you here?" The person asked.

It seemed that it was a boy, well judging by the voice. I started to tremble and tried to get out of the person's grasp. I hid my face inside the hood of my cape and I used my bangs to cast a shadow to cover my eyes. I struggled more and more but the boy was to powerful. I figured that he was a human Pokemon because of how strong his grip was.

"Please let me go!" I screamed in pain while crying.

"Ha! You think I'm gonna fall for another fake tear trick?! Think again!" The boy shouted.

His grip grew tighter and I was in more pain. I kept screaming and struggling to get out of his grip. I wasn't able to do anything because he was pinning me down. I tried my best to get out of his grip, until I realized that he wasn't pinning down my legs. I lifted my right leg and kicked him between his legs. He fell down and I got up and ran for my life. I ran at full speed, and when I looked behind, he was following me!

"What does he what with me?!" I asked myself as I was crying.

I ran past a tree, but the end of my cape was caught in a bush! I tried to get out my cape as fast as I could, but the boy was already in front of me. I fell down in fear and tried to get away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I closed my eyes tight and turned away. I tried kicking him again, but he guarded with his other hand.

"W... What do you want?!" I asked frightened.

"What do I want? What do you want?! Why were you in my house?!" The boy asked.

I was a bit surprised. I opened my eyes slowly, and I saw a human luxio. My eyes widened because he looked exactly like the one who saved me. I shook my head and turned away. "N... Non of your business!" I shouted.

His grip became tighter and I was in a lot of pain. "Were you here to spy on me? Were you here to eliminate me? ANSWER ME!" The human luxio shouted.

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HIDE!" I shouted back.

"Oh really?! From what?!" The human luxio asked as he tightened his grip harder.

"From a human Salamance! I bumped into him and now he's mad at me!" I replied.

I got out of the luxio's grip and attempted to get my cape out of the bush. When I did, I got up and ran again, but the luxio grabbed my arm before I could run. I turned around frightened, but he stared at me. "You're... Familiar..." The Luxio said.

For a moment, I thought that maybe he was the one that saved me, but I didn't want to believe it. I tried to get out of his grip again but he was really strong. "Tell me girl... Why do you look familiar to me?" the Luxio asked.

"I.. I... I d... Don't know..." I stuttered.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" The Luxio shouted.

"I don't know! I... I think I... It's cause... We met before..." I replied quietly.

* * *

**Mike's pov:**

"We met before? When? How do you know?" I asked.

"I... I... Uh..." The girl replied.

After that, I remembered that I saved a girl with golden hair, and when I looked at the girl, she looked like the exact same one I saved before! My eyes widened because of how surprised I was. She got out of my grip and ran, but she tripped and fell. I walked up to her and held out my hand. "S... Sorry about scaring you... I thought you were going to attack me..." I said as I helped the girl.

The girl hesitated to take my hand, but she ended up taking it. I helped her up, but I couldn't see her face because of her bangs and hood. "Uh... So you're the girl... The one... I saved right?" I asked.

The girl nodded her head. "C... Call me... Menma..." The girl said introducing her name.

"Hi Menma, I'm Mike, it's nice to see you... Or well meet you." I said with a comforting smile.

"H... Hello M... Mike..." Menma said a bit frightened.

She put her hands on her hood and covered up her face. I walked up to her and grabbed her hood. "Come on, I want to see what you look like." I said taking off her hood.

As soon as I saw her face, I blushed a lot. She was really cute. She had long golden hair and green eyes. She was wearing a cape, but I saw her wearing a long dress with a robe. She looked really cute. She backed away and put on her hood again.

"M... Mike... Uh... Thanks..." Menma said modestly.

"Thanks? Why thank me?" I asked Menma.

Menma again took off her hood again. When I looked at her closely, she didn't have one single Pokemon feature on her body... Was she human?! "Menma! Are you a human?!" I asked very surprised.

Menma nodded her head. "Well cause you saved me... So I'm the last human..." Menma said.

She put her hood back on and then looked down. She had a frown on her face. I blushed again because she looked so dang cute! No she wasn't cute, she was so damn pretty! "Well thanks again Mike... I'll be going now..." Menma said as she walked away.

"W... Wait! Menma!" I said as I ran up to her.

I grabbed her wrist gently, but Menma looked like she was in pain. When I looked at her wrists, they were bruised. Did I seriously use that much force? Man I'm strong. I grabbed her hand instead and dragged her to my cave. "W... Wait a minute?! Why am I here?" Menma asked.

I made her sit down. I went to a rock and grabbed some bandages. I always have first aid just in case if I was hurt or someone else was hurt. I walked to Menma again and she was curled in a ball. I sat down in front of her and poked her. "Menma? You alright?"

"Ya... I'm alright... Just thinking about stuff..." Menma replied.

"Thinking? About what?" I asked as I was treating her hands.

"About my sister... And mom..." Menma replied.

"You have a family? That sounds nice..." I said treating Menma's wounds.

"You sound like you don't have any." Menma said as she looked at me.

I became quiet for a moment. I didn't really know what a family was because my parents died right when I was born. I heard from a doctor that my mother got sick when I was born, so because of that she died. I also heard that my father died because he was devastated that his loved one died, aka my mom, so he committed suicide.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring out sad memories!" Menma exclaimed.

"No, it's alright, I always get bullied in school so I'm fine..." I replied.

I looked at Menma who looked guilty. I chuckled and patted her head. "Come on, I said it was alright, you don't have to worry." I said.

Menma smiled which made me blush. She gave me a small hug which made me blush even more! "Well glad you aren't sad, and thanks again, for helping me again!" Menma said.

She let go and stood up. She gave me a little wave as she headed out. I didn't want her to leave. I stood up again and grabbed her hand again. She turned around quite shocked. "H... How about we travel together? Save the world from team plasma? And turn everyone back to normal?" I asked her.

Menma's eyes widened. Her face looked cute and I blushed and turned away. When I looked at Menma again, she was tearing up! "Oh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" I asked.

"Oh sorry, I just caught something in my eye." Menma said smiling.

She looked so damn pretty! I just couldn't help but give her a hug, but I can't do that. I looked over to Menma again and she was smiling again. "Alright! I'll do it!" Menma said happily.

* * *

**Murderus-aura-chan: I finally finished!**

**Michael: Another fanfic finished!**

**Mike: Why am I in another romance thing?!**

**Menma: I don't know ^^"**

**Michael: Well be grateful that you're popular with the ladies!**

**Murderus-aura-chan: ^^" Well y'all know the drill.**

**Menma: Please review! And no flames!**

**Michael: Or I will come to your house and kill you and your pokemon**

**Murderus-aura-chan: Just kidding! But seriously no flames**


End file.
